vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
142343-waitits-not-account-bound-and-whatever-happened-to
Content ---- ---- Dyes being account bound would definitely be pretty awesome. I don't think it's quite necessary for every mount to be account bound, though I can certainly say that it's not a bad idea. There's already account-bound mounts you can get (such as the 2-step verification retroblade) so further mounts are largely cosmetic and what's the point of cosmetics if not a money sink? | |} ---- ...why would you disable having extra account security? I can see doing it if you need to replace your phone but...you could just re-activate it on the new phone. | |} ---- Do you know if the person disables the 2-step verification the mount is gone? I'm willing to activate it and deactivate it for the mount if that's possible =p | |} ---- Yes, disabling 2 step removes the mount. I used Windows Authenticator (I on't own a mobile phone) and got the mount. I had to disable it when I came back, i'm on a new PC, and the mount is no longer available. Doesn't matter much for me though, i've got the beta hoverboard and that's the only mount I use. My other mounts are pretty pointless. | |} ---- Well, you could still re-enable it on a new computer in much the same way? Given that you can deactivate 2-step authentication for phones I should think the same functionality would exist for the Windows Authenticator. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Of course I could, but that isn't what he asked. | |} ---- Sorry, I seriously just missed that you were responding to somebody else there. | |} ---- ---- I'm glad you are educated enough to know that the totally proper response to a complain from a fellow player isn't an actual logical argument, but the dismissive use of slurs and throwing blame to the most popular element in range. Edited October 11, 2015 by Ildur | |} ---- You're welcome. | |} ---- The wrong way of not having to earn/find/unlock/buy the same thing 5 times because you like variety? This seems needlessly spiteful and wholly unnecessary. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's called business. Back then mounts on WoW aren't account wide, Blizzard had Account Wide Mounts in their Blizzard Shop (IIRC it was 25$ each mount, or 20$), so people who don't want to deal of buying mounts for their alts, have a option to buy account wide mounts (I personally had all of them until I left the game). But now since all mounts are account wide, the only reason to buy the Shop mounts is for "collection". Carbine will probably (maybe) go for the same way, selling account wide mounts in the future, now sadly the availabe mounts in the NShop aren't account wide. | |} ---- ---- ---- Um, exsqueeze me? I've played WoW for the better part of 11 years and I'm almost completely positive that account wide mounts predates their cash shop. In fact a cursory search reveals that account wide mounts happened in WoW in August of 2012 and the cash shop was introduced in December of 2013. | |} ---- https://us.battle.net/shop/pt/product/game/wow?categories=mounts Celestial Steed is since WotLK. Edited October 11, 2015 by BakuDM | |} ---- http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/5207772549 and also: http://www.usgamer.net/articles/world-of-warcraft-brings-cash-store-into-the-game For your comparative time frames. Edit: Sorry, I was paying more attention to the cash shop being in-game rather than the online battle.net shop. Edited October 11, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- ---- Err, is there such thing? 'cause I've played beta and didn't get anything for it, only boomboxes, and i had to open a ticket and wait weeks for them :( Do you mean the deluxe edition maybe? Edit: To add something to the topic, I wouldn't like account bound mounts tbh. Why would you want to use the same mount on every character when there are so many you can choose from. And why would they add new mounts if everyone were to use the same :) Ca$h mounts are fine to be BoP since you spend real money, and mounts that you can acquire one time only and never again such as limited give aways/events mount. Edited October 11, 2015 by Weer | |} ---- No, if you played Beta you get a Hoverboard and Boom-box, but I think Beta Weekend doesn't count. Thank you. Edited October 11, 2015 by BakuDM | |} ---- Why wouldn't you want to have a large selection of mounts to choose from based on whatever you feel like riding? I'm not sure I understand why people don't want this functionality that is already effectively in game. I get that perhaps a particular mount feels special if you get a rare drop...but then you can only show it off on that one particular character. Some people might indeed only ever use one mount and as such having the full stable of every mount you've found on all of your characters might be pointless but why demand that the system be impaired if it literally does not affect you? Just because one person only ever uses one mount it doesn't mean that someone else doesn't swap their mounts around on occasion. Why should someone, particularly someone who plays alts, have to gather the same things over and over? Why should I have to buy the same mounts every time I decide to make a new character? I will grant you that the first time you purchase your own mount is something kind of special. You've put forth the time and effort to gather the coin to purchase your own mighty steed (or board) and that feels great. Then you have to do it a second time...and a third time...and a fourth...and then it becomes busywork. Purchasing mounts becomes a chore instead of a particular measure of fulfillment. Granted this is all subjective conjecture and your personal mileage may vary, but what's the harm in letting someone access the full stable of mounts they've bought/found on all their characters? Edited October 11, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- how do u get the windows authenticator? | |} ---- Nope, not deluxe, it is the pink Flux beta hoverboard. http://watchwildstar.com/videos/beta-hoverboard-mount No idea why you don't have one but I got that for being in the beta. https://winauth.com/ There you go. It works for this and SWTOR if you play that. | |} ---- ---- It's far better to buy the same thing 12 times because that's "hardcore" right ... RIGHT? No, stop being a muppet. | |} ---- You don't know alt unfriendly until you've played FFXIV, especially considering their expansion. Once you've gotten to the base game cap of 50 there is literally hours of story quest content you cannot bypass before you can start accessing expansion content. I don't mean 'buckle down this saturday and get this done' kind of hours, I mean 'spend a week and maybe you'll be done' kind of hours. So many of the story quests that you HAVE to complete require a lot of backtracking and pointless time wasting. Don't misunderstand me, though. I think FFXIV is a beautiful game with awesome music (and I'm leaning more towards ye olde awesome in that it inspires in me a sense of awe) and even the game itself is pretty solid...but as an altaholic myself I just can't. I can't play that game. | |} ---- I don't mind it if they add such function, it's just not something I would ask myself. I so play three caracters myself but I don't see why I should want to use the same mount on all of them, my spellsinger does fine with his hoverboard, my esper rides the Cosmic Point's warpig and my warr uses a bike. I've bought physical box mounts on ss and I don't really care much if I won't be able to ride them on alts, I've planned ahead that I wanted them on that particular character. If I come across a particular, rare, mount that I really want I first choose on which caracter i'd like to have it and then start farming. That said, mounts store are already multi-claim so what coins should you grind over and over? (i'm not into mount farming) Oh, that one! Yep, I have it but since you can also buy it for gold I forgot it was also given to beta players :) Thanks. Edited October 11, 2015 by Weer | |} ---- You don't really need an alt in that game though, you can have have every single profession and every single class on one character, I have. Takes a hell of a lot of grinding and gold, not something i'd advise everyone to do, but it is the most alt unfriendly game i've ever played so I just stuck with the one character. | |} ---- Yeah but...you do know you can just...CHOOSE a mount from the ones you've learned at will, right? It literally does not matter how many mounts you have as you can freely choose which one to use at any time after you've learned it. If anything making mounts account bound would remove the necessity to choose a particular character to give a rare mount to as you could simply learn it then and have it for whichever character you please. | |} ---- ---- The best thing they have ever made. No more people who "Hey guys, I got my game today and boosted my character and now I am here ruining your group because I don't know shit about anything in the game." If you want to see the new content you need to complete the older content first, no more "*cupcake* the old content, just jump through the new content", coff...WoW...coff... | |} ---- ---- They didn't and I don't think they will since even the NCoins Mounts aren't Account Wide. | |} ---- Yeah, it's super great having to slog through content over the course of a week in order to see something new. I'm not advocating giving people a pass to new stuff by invalidating old stuff but it was a major kick in the dick when I spent a week of my time doing story missions so I could unlock Machinist only to find out that it was underperforming like nobody's business. | |} ---- What are you expecting from a heavily story based game? | |} ---- I was expecting all that effort I put in to unlocking that class to pay off with a class that didn't suck. I was wrong. | |} ---- Machinist isn't good since FF12, unless when you're playing Low Level Challenge. | |} ---- ...wait, I don't think 12 had a class system? | |} ---- In the International Zodiac Job System you have. | |} ---- I guess I must've not gotten that far in 12. All I remember about its 'class' systems was the licenses. Ohhh the licenses. | |} ---- The International version is Japan Only, you can play it on emulator tho, someone made a English Patch to it. Instead of the same License Board for everyone, you Pick a Job for every character and the License Board will have only Licenses that has something to do with the Job you picked. Edited October 11, 2015 by BakuDM | |} ---- Huh, that's kind of interesting. | |} ---- ---- I feel like this is a pretty good compromise. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, I enjoy the SWTOR "legacy unlock" mechanism a lot. Pay for a mount once, pay approx 20% again to unlock it on all toons for ever. All The Best | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I have observed that this has been the case in most games I play that have cash shops. Folks are more willing to spend money on things they know will be account wide | |} ---- ---- Even this CRB could made hardcore. Let say, dyes are account bound, but you have to unlock it first. With some Protostar Dye Unlocker, which you can get from dungeons or challenges. Or some platinum. So people would have money and time sink, and something to do on alts. =) | |} ---- You seem to be missing the whole reason why people want account bound items.... It's so we don't have to jump through hoops to unlock them on alts. Once we have them unlocked, they should be available for all characters. No finding something in dungeons or challenges just unlocked. Edited November 2, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- My alt hasn't killed Avatus so why should it have my avatus mount? Some mounts should be Accbound but some shouldn't. If it is from the Cash Shop then yea make it Accbound but if you have to achieve something in game to get the mount then no it shouldn't be given to all fo your alts. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not only WoW but virtually every other MMO has at least the option to purchase account wide mounts by the same price Carbine charges for their single character mounts. If the company is not stuck on 2006, account wide cash shop items are the norm, not the exception. And it's funny how people think "They need to make money somehow" is a good argument. As if trying to harpoon whales is the only viable option when it's not even the best one from a hundred other options. | |} ---- Maybe... don't use it with your other characters if you don't want to? Yeah, don't use it with other characters if you don't want to. | |} ---- Exactly! Couldn't agree more and seems very fair! | |} ---- because YOU, the player, did it not your character. if you achieved that feat once and got the rewards from it, then why do it over and over and over again on other toons you have? this is why account bound things are a GOOD thing. you went through the hoops and the rings to get your reward and should be able to cherish it on your account. as most stated this should had already bee put in from the beginning esp with mounts from the cash shop. its not even THAT hard to implement since these things already exist in the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's less about disappointments and more about their lack of communication. I don't understand why company's don't communicate with their community. It's so gosh damn easy. Plus is help us see they are actually listening. If they want to do what they pulled in pre-f2p great....but no one will stay subbed or stick a round when it takes them 3-4 months to fix or even address big issues. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----